


He's a screamer

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Naked Cuddling, OT4, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, lots of freaking cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with his lovers is different with each one. Depending on who he's sharing the bed with he'll end up screaming his head off with pleasure or he'll be shaking like a leaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a screamer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim. I read to much OT4 fiction and watched to much of the damn show. 
> 
> comments would be nice.

When d'Artagnan entered into the relationship with three other men he never gave much thought o what sex would be like with them. After inviting him to join them in their unorthodox relationship, Aramis though it best if they each took time with d'Artagnan. To show him how much he meant to each of them and to ease him into it.

Sex with Aramis is gentle and easy. He's a romantic and takes his time as he makes d'Artagnan come undone under him. By the time he enters the boy he's made him come once already. d'Artagnan is able to keep up with him. Rock his hips in to meet him as they move. Whimpers and moans leave him as they make love. After word's Aramis coaxes the boy into cuddling and sharing soft kisses until they fall asleep. 

Athos was not the same as Aramis. He wasn't as gentle but he wasn't rough either. He picked his pace between long slow thrusts and short fast ones. He left hickies on the boys neck and chest. The boy clung to him and found it hard to keep up with the man's ever changing pace. Moans would leave him as he came arching off the bed. After they'd come Athos cleaned them up and soothed back the boy's hair, placing kisses at his temple.

Porthos was by no means a gentle lover. He explained it to d'Artagnan and it hadn't seemed to scare the boy off. He was hard and rough with a brutal pace that made d'Artagnan see stars like never before. d'Artagnan screamed under the man, his head thrown back in pleasure as he did so. The boys legs were wrapped tightly around the man's waist his nails digging into the flesh of Porthos' back as he came. Porthos didn't waste time as he reasurred the younger man of how much he cared for him, as he gave him well placed kisses and cuddled him.

The first time all four of them made love after bringing the farm boy into their mix, was spent in a great deal of kissing and cuddling. They were brothers first and lovers second.


End file.
